


a hero remains

by voksen



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Draenei death knight on the Bridenbrad questline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hero remains

"Go now to Shattrath," Fordring had said, as if it were nothing.

Perhaps to him it was; perhaps the living were capable of more exquisite sadism than the Scourge could imagine. Nahaan had no idea which.

But orders were to be followed, never questioned. He'd removed his greathelm earlier; now, waiting for the archmage's portal, he replaced it - and drew up his hooded cloak, as well. A'dal would see through him regardless; better that no one else did.

"Good luck, friend," Rhydian said, the Naaru's city glowing brilliantly between her hands.

"Suffer well," he replied, and stepped into the light.


End file.
